bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Demotivator
Spam Please stop repeatedly editing your comment over and over. It is flooding the recent changes, if you need to test something, try The community test wiki-- JS Was it not working for you, the change or did you not like it?? RE Discord First reply You did not just express a negative opinion. You declared Ichigo sucked then posted a trollface. I explained how your comments were coming across and you continued to do so. And then laughed while not being surprised by responses. You knew what you were doing, you were not trying to generate discussion you were trying to annoy people and laughing about it. I discussed your attitude and you continued it, behaving superior to people there. If you weren't, peoples reactions would not have amused you so much when I discussed the issue. Not liking the character and trying to be disruptive are two completely different things. Second reply :Alright here goes, can you not make a whole new section on my talk page? Please? Its not the format my talk page uses, its very distracting. ::That's not even a trollface, that's a character from Kengan Ashura. :And Pepe is just a frog right? Well no he's not. But you added "Ichigo sucks" and then immediately posted a character that had a particular expression that was not neutral. It was a particularly savage expression, which had no context to it beyond you using it below a comment about Ichigo. The topic was about Kazui and you used that to just Ichigo sucking and then that face. Hence why I asked you in the first place. When someone asks you if you are trying to troll, given its a Bleach Wiki server, you do not laugh and act superior. ::When you gave your responses, I gave you clear responses in return as to why I said what I said. :No you just kept saying he was a poor character over and over. You did not provide a critique just that he was a bad character. Actually you also said stuff like :::From Discord: "I'm not about this whole, 'everyone loves and enjoys the protagonist life'" :Which is again acting superior instead of just critiquing the character. Nobody says you have to like Ichigo, I personally find him bland as well but then I'm used to overpowered men in media so I am not going to gravitate towards another powerful man rescuing the women in his life over and over. See the way I gave a reason and didn't just behave like I am so special because I don't like the protagonist compared to those who do? No, I am not suprior, I am in my 30s and seen 1000s of these characters in my life so I just don't find him interesting. ::The response I wasn't surprised at was yours, not everyone else's. The moment I saw you write "troll" and "whinging", I had this sneaking suspicion you might have a bee up your bonnet... though I was genuinely shocked you'd go straight for the kill at such a tame first offence. :What bee up my bonnet? I asked you several times about your attitude and why you were choosing to present it in such an arrogant fashion in a channel created for fans of Bleach. Other than that, I don't know you, I think I might have messaged you about some code in the past, years ago so not sure what bee you are talking about. I know I wasn't the only one alarmed by your attitude in that channel and you followed it up by laughing in a very superior way. ::You say not trying to generate discussion and yet a discussion arose from it ? Especially considering how the server has barely anyone on it, not to mention how that channel had seen no action in a fortnight. So even if you claim that I was being disruptive, to what community/crowd exactly, there's barely an activity anyway...? :Given multiple people were confused on how a discussion about Kazui got shoe horned into Ichigo and "ugh typical protagonist bah" narrative. It doesn't matter how many people are active, again the issue is your attitude. If you want to critique then critique. Your opinion (and reasons) should be enough to support your own perspective without being arrogant about the views of others. Maybe not what you intended to do but replying to questions with dismissives about everybody else liking a protagonist instead of just again elaborating on your opinion is not the way to go about it. Again, you can critique and show reasons for your view without dragging the views of others or dismissing them. ::You say not trying to generate discussion and yet a discussion arose from it ? :No, people got awkwardly confused. That's not discussion. You weren't elaborating on anything just "oh fun" "oh borring" "oh uninteresting" "two bit waste" thats not discussion that just throwing feelings into the wind when people respond to you. You then used ANOTHER random trolley expression when someone was stunned. Again, you didn't explain why you just kept hating on characters you don't like over and over, enjoying the response. ::The fact I asked a serious question hoping for an answer before any of this, surely should indicate that I'm not out here trying to "troll" or ruin anyone's day. :Oh you mean about whether Novels are considered Canon?? The conversation people on the Wiki are literally bored repeating over and over and over and over for years?? Honestly given the many threads about it, it would actually look like trolling, theres been an announcement for a long while about it. If you aren't seing it I will redo it. Members here have gone through a lot of harrassment over the Novels from sexists so sorry that isn't a seriously genuine thing to us at this point as it is usually accompanied by a lot of aggro. So sorry, that question didn't prove anything given the environment those novels have created for our wiki from people specifcally repeatedly trolling to ask that same question and make it look like they are the superior Bleach fan to those editing the wiki. ::Trolls purposely go about to mess up people's day, that's their entire MO. '' :Not sure where people started getting confused over trolling and flaming. Trolling doesn't have to be about messing up peoples day, trolling is when you say something that you know will be considered controversial in order to mess with people and waste their time arguing over something and yes that looks like what you wre doing. In this case, when people replied to you with thought out responses or actual reasons for things and feelings just just kept short answrs of "boring" "fun" "waste" and did not elaborate beyond...protagonist and oh he always wins and when someone responded that he didn't you just ignored it and went on short answer feeling dumps. Which is literally what trolls do. I legit have no idea what would make Ichigo more interesting other than just dying outright at the first hurdle and not winning. But then you like Kenpachi so yeah some discussion there where you discussed and elaborated on...oh nothing. :Flaming, now thats when you want to mess up someones day. Trolling: :::'From Urban Dictionary:' ''Trolling – (verb), as it relates to internet, is the deliberate act, (by a Troll – noun or adjective), of making random unsolicited and/or controversial comments on various internet forums with the intent to provoke an emotional knee jerk reaction from unsuspecting readers to engage in a fight or argument :So I am well within my rights, and role, to ask you if you were trolling when you just wander into a Bleach Discussion Discord and just use it as an opinion dump and pretend thats a discussion. Now we all dump opinions but when I specifically ask questions and you keep responding like I am imagining it and still refuse to elaborate on an opinion beyond dumping more opinions and troll face expressions, then we will have an issue. ::I then proceed to explain why I think Ichigo is a shit character :No, you didn't because you made claims and never explained them. Again, thats not discussion thats using the server as your sound board. You are well aware your atttiude was making people defensive your "come at me bro" attitude and swagger. ::Like, it's just an opinion, I said what I said, deal with it... I didn't attack anyone or verbally abuse anyone, what's the issue ? :I never accused you of that otherwise I would have said you were Flaming. You weren't your attitude was Trolling. ::I can be very blunt with the way I deride characters I dislike :No problem with you disliking Ichigo, its how you were replying and addressing things. I don't know you as a person but judging how you spoke you have a severe superiority complex. I don't know you but your dismissive attitude to genuine questions and replies is not productive and yeah. ::I can't really do much more than extend a handshake and wait to see if you take it or not. :I actually did unban you but while typing this reply another user showed concern about certain vibes on how you speak so have put it on until further notice. :If your response to genuine questions is anything to go by I actually don't think you want to alter how you say things to others. I don't know you and don't remember interacting with you, appears I have only ever helped you in the past so your "bee up the bonnet" thing is a clear deflection of your own attitudes. I didn't outright ban you, I asked you questions in my role as a Mod and you chose to respond with more of the same multiple times. :I did message you privately on Discord but you either blocked me or refuse messages from users not your friends.